


7 - Hands

by Jillybeanjoy



Series: Venom [7]
Category: Venom (2018), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Firsts, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Mental Illness, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillybeanjoy/pseuds/Jillybeanjoy
Summary: Thursday night dinner with Anne and Dan gives Venom an idea to comfort Eddie.





	7 - Hands

Eddie was helping Dan set the table for their weekly Thursday Dinner. “How are things going with you guys?” He asked Dan. 

“Not bad, though Anne got chewed out by the Vet at Mr. Belvedere’s appointment.” 

“Did not!” Anne protested from the other room, but that just made Eddie and Dan both laugh. 

“He’s getting too fat.” Dan explained, as Anne came in with the food. Venom wordlessly expressed his distaste for the menu. “How about you?”

Eddie ran his fingers through his hair as he sat down. “About the same. Nothing changes but the weather.” 

Dan handed Eddie a plate with food on it as Anne asks “Did you end up going to that group I told you about?”

“Uh, Yeah. I did. It was... different.” Eddie started eating, trying his hardest not to shovel food in, but knowing he was still eating like a starved man. 

“I just love Beth. So when I heard that she was going a group like that I just had to give you her card.” Anne said, taking her plate of food and then holding Dans hand on top the table. Ignoring Eddies poor table habits. 

“She was great.” Eddie agreed, covering his mouth as he spoke because he still had food in it. He tore his eyes away from their hands. Even though he knew Anne was with Dan, and he even liked Dan, it still physically hurt his chest to see them holding hands. He could remember all the times he held Anne’s hand, and she held his. Sometimes without a thought, but others to comfort him, calm him, let him know she was there.

 **Eddie?** Venom could sense his discomfort. Eddie forced a cough and tried to ignore it. 

“Do you think you’ll go back?” Dan asked. 

“Uh...” Eddie honestly didn’t know. He’d been going back and forth about it. “I’m not sure. Beth was great and there was another guy there that was cool... but I just don’t know how helpful it can really be when I can’t exactly tell them the truth.” He shrugged, looking at his food “It feels weird lying about something like that.” 

“What did you tell them?” Anne asked curiously. 

Eddies face flushed, “I was a cop in New York until an explosion killed my new partner...” 

**Partner,** Venom hummed happily again. He’d been obsessed with the word ever since Eddie used it at the meeting. 

Dan gave a light chuckle, “Sorry, I know it’s not funny. I just can’t imagine you being a cop.” 

“Why didn’t you just say you were in the Life Foundation explosion and just not mention the aliens?” Anne asked. 

If possible Eddies face got even redder. “Because it’s not the explosion that still messes me up.” He looks at Anne tentatively, gauging her response. 

“Oh,” Anne seemed surprised. 

Dan looked between Anne and Eddie “It’s more about losing Venom?” Dan asked hesitantly. 

**I’m here.** Venom reminded him. As if he needed a reminder. But they didn’t know that... maybe now was the time to tell them... 

“You know, when I was with Venom he was just so focused on finding you.” Anne said, “Making sure you were alright. Making sure you were safe. Completely single mindedly: Eddie Eddie Eddie Eddie.” Anne gave a chuckle. “You meant a lot to him.”

 **My Eddie.** Venom agreed. 

“We’re partners. He means a lot to me too.” He said, rubbing his chest, where he can feel Venom rest, with his hand. “Doesn’t matter how short a time I’ve known him. Waking up and not feeling him there... and remembering why... that’s the worst thing I’ve ever been through. Not Drake. Not any of the crashes, gun shots or explosions.” 

He looks up and is about to tell them. Tell them everything. How he found Venom again. How happy he was to get Venom back. How terrified he was of it ever happening again. But Anne sighed and said “Still, maybe it’s for the best.” She shuddered, “I can still remember when he bit that guys head off when we were together.” 

Dan nodded, “It would be a little hard to explain all the headless bodies around San Francisco.” 

Part of Eddie wanted to angrily defend Venom. Tell them how wrong they were. But it was Venom who stopped him. **Even only bad guys is a morally gray area.** He said, quoting what Eddie told Venom about when Eddie was explaining why he wanted to keep it a secret. 

“Right,” He said, agreeing with Venom but letting Anne and Dan believe he was talking to them. “Even if it’s only bad people, it’s still a morally gray area.”

* * *

The next night Eddie came home from an interview for a story and ordered some take out. **Still dead.** Venom pointed out. 

“Yeah, it’s still dead.” Eddie rolled his eyes, “We can go look for some bad guys later tonight.” He promised. 

The food came and Eddie put it all on his small table and sat down to eat. He could feel one of Venom’s tendril creep out of his arm and expected it to grab one of the containers and eat it whole. Instead the tendril became a fist and clasped hands with Eddie’s. 

Eddie looked at the strange sight of seeing his hand holding Venom’s disembodied hand. “Uh, V?” 

**Anne and Dan are partners and they held hands at dinner. When you were partnered with Anne you two held hands. We’re partners, now.**

Eddie laughed, “Not quite in the same way that Anne and Dan are, or that her and I were.” But he didn’t let go, just used his other hand to start scooping food onto one of the paper plates the restaurant gave them. They must have thought he was having a party from all the food he ordered because they gave him a lot of paper plates. 

**No, we’re more.** Venom took another tendril and did steal a container this time.

“Of course we are.” 


End file.
